1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in spas or hot tubs, and more particularly, pertains to a new and improved waterfall apparatus in a spa.
2. Description of Related Art
Waterfall structures are common in in-ground pool installations. These waterfall structures can take many shapes, providing different cascading water configurations such as sheet, falls, streams, tumbling waters, jets, for example. However, regardless of the form of the waterfall, the water flow is turbulent and driven by high pressure pump equipment. Such waterfall structures are not well adapted for use in portable spas for, among other reasons, the high pressure pumping power available in an in-ground pool is not available in a portable spa. Most of the pumping power in a portable spa is reserved for the generation of the waterjets in the spa itself. As a result, waterfall structures utilized in spas tend to be merely trickles of water. The resulting waterfall effect is found lacking. The present invention, on the other hand, provides a waterfall of power and beauty without detracting from the pumping power needed in the spa for the spa's other functions.